Gulliver's Travels
Queen. Dana Miles princess '''Gulliver's Travels '''is an animated film loosely based in the book with the same name by Jonathan Swift. Section heading The movie opens up with Lemuel Gulliver (almost the same design as Gaston) interacting with a group of kids in his village. However, his attention is drawn to a little boy who stayed behind because he was self-conscious about his height. Gulliver decides to cheer up the boy by mentioning the Lilliputians. He shows the boy a miniature horse and cow in his hand, but, since the boy thought he used magic, decided reading to him straight from his journal. In 1726 April 1st, his ship was in the middle of a vicious storm. The captain ordered everyone on deck, including Gulliver, when a strong wave swept him off the ship and into the ocean. Elsewhere, a young woman named Marinara and her lover named met near a coast. They began to kiss when they felt the ground shake. Uncertain what caused it, Marinara decided to go back home. However, Pesto discovered the cause of the earlier tremor was a sleepy Gulliver who was much bigger. Fearful of the giant on his land, he retreated home to his father. He arrived home and told his father about seeing Gulliver. Once word got out, everyone in the kingdom, including the king's visor, Skyresh, who recommended killing Gulliver. The prince, on the other hand, didn't want to kill him, but let him live and possibly use him for their own gain, much to Skyresh's dissatisfaction. Deciding to go on the prince's suggestion, the Foreman and the people began building a cart large enough to hold Gulliver. They strapped him down, carefully placed him on the cart rolling him down the hill. The Foreman however was being chased by the cart screaming in terror bringing him and Gulliver to the kingdom. The Foreman was not seen again after this. Once inside the kingdom, the king asked his son what they should do about Gulliver. Again, Skyesh told the king that it would be best to kill Gulliver. Just at the moment, though, Gulliver woke up and Skyresh sheepishly took back what he said and ran away with the villagers. Being the only brave person, the prince began talking to Gulliver, which encouraged everyone to come back. Pesto and his father began explaining the situation to Gulliver and they formerly introduced themselves. However, Skyresh interrupted and insisted that Gulliver was a spy for King Rigatoni for Blefuscu, their opposing nation. Prince Pesto, however, rebutted this idea by questioning why Rigatoni would send a conspicuous spy. Now no longer being suspected, Gulliver broke through his bounds and carried the king and Pesto around the kingdom. He then received more information on Blefuscu, discovering that the nation had different dishes than Lilliput. The king blamed Princess Marinara for hiring the traditional pasta chef, who was the source of Blefuscu and Lilliput's dispute. This is much different than the Lillputians' diet, which consisted of uncut noodles with basil sauce for every meal. That night, Gulliver slept in the barn, which Pesto had arranged for him prior that day. Trivia *This only includes the story of the Lilliputians, nothing else. Category:Cartoons Category:Movies Category:Animated Category:Golden Films Category:Enchanted Tales Category:Sony Wonder Category:Diane Eskenazi